


Density

by samanthalo



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthalo/pseuds/samanthalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, its the second time that's the charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Density

 

_This ball just had to go better than the last one._

 

Anna smoothed her skirts once more, slowly judging her appearance in the mirror the maid had placed in her room. The glass was old and somewhat warped so her reflection wasn't completely true, but true enough that she continued to appraise herself carefully. She twisted left, then right, the only noise in the room being the friction of her crinoline petticoat rustling beneath the heavy brocade of the dress. Every once in awhile, she could hear the dull roar of the guests socializing in the foyer, or the lilting notes of the orchestra playing their melodies. But these sounds came and went, just like her nerves.

She bit her lip and smoothed her hands one after another over her corseted torso. It was a beautiful dress, really, all warm greens and golds. Elsa had helped her pick it out from a trunk presented to them from one of the visiting dignitaries. He was a merchant by trade, though Elsa had conspiratorially whispered to Anna that she had it on good authority he was not simply just a merchant. She hadn't elaborated further. Anna hadn't pressed, her imagination wandering as the servants showed him and his retinue into the throne room where he presented them a rather large, luxurious trunk of his finest gowns. It was meant to be a belated coronation present to Elsa. Sir Piebald, as he was introduced, apologized profusely for his delay in arriving for the ceremony. He explained with a slight lisp, there was a rather peculiar change of weather that left his caravan stranded just outside Arendelle's borders. Elsa and Anna shared a private look. They didn't divulge any details, but accepted his apology and his gift with hidden smiles behind their palms.

Little did the poor man know, Anna thought as they skimmed the trunk after he'd left, that Elsa was not prone to wearing reds, yellows, and oranges. Well, he came from a very warm place, Elsa had said forgivingly, pulling the skirts apart with a slight smile. Many of the dresses were also rather risque. Anna held a strapless yellow taffeta gown up for inspection and nearly dropped it when she realized just how low the bodice dipped. She wondered if that too was due to the climate from Sir Piebald's territory. That's when Elsa had held up the green velvet brocade material, eyed it critically, and then nodded excitedly.

“Green's your color, Anna, there's just no denying it. Here, wear this one tonight. You'll look beautiful, and Sir Piebald will feel complimented.”

“He gave these to you, you know.” Anna pointed out. But Sir Piebald was the last thing on her mind. She loved balls. It didn't matter that she'd really only had the chance to go to one, and that one hadn't quite ended as she was anticipating. The whole middle part of it had been fun and she had certainly looked forward to having more. But tonight was different. Tonight was not about dreams or vague ideas about how the night could go. Tonight, Anna had expectations. Kristoff had promised her before going out on his deliveries that morning that he would come tonight and she'd spent the entire day up to that point very concerned about that fact.

Elsa continued to pick through the trunk, not seeing Anna's face fall as she looked over the gown in her clutches. It was beautiful, but was it beautiful enough? She'd never been so worried about impressing someone before. Sure, the brocade detailing of the bodice was to die for. It must have taken someone a very long time and a lot of patience to embroider each delicate curl and floral detail. The green velvet was rich. The verdant silk of the swooping portrait collar and sleeves were sumptuous. But when she thought of Kristoff, she did not think of green. She thought of deep blues, fiery reds, comforting browns. Would he like her in a green dress? She spared a glance at Elsa, in all her azure glory, and felt her brow furrow pitifully.

But she wouldn't disappoint Elsa by not wearing the dress, so here she stood, ghosting her fingers over the ledge of her collar bones, toying with the emeralds about her throat and pinned to her ears. She almost didn't recognize herself and she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. The maids who came to help her dress promised to do something very special with her hair and makeup. The four women set about chatting, and arguing, about what style they thought would suit her best. Anna had simply sat bewildered on the bed as they descended upon her, pulling her hair this way and that as each one railed for their choice. In the end, they'd decided on something decidedly not Anna. She picked at one of the mess of ringlets they'd curled her tangle of chestnut hair into. They were starting to loosen, but not nearly enough. Anna pulled her chin down towards her chest and groaned when the rings pooled around her face. She looked like a lion, and not the beautiful kind. The only part she liked was the braid they had fashioned around the top of her head, just behind her bangs. They'd stuck a few extra gem covered pins between the strands, oohing as she'd stood and turned in the late sunlight and each sparkled like a small halo of stars.

And then there was her makeup. Anna leaned forward and puckered her lips in the mirror. They were a fantastic red shade, almost the color of blood. She'd never worn such bold lipstick, not even when playing pretend with her dolls. One of the maids had swept kohl over her eyelids and then pulled at her lashes with something inky and black and they'd all cooed when she batted her lids. They seemed completely satisfied with their work and left Anna to mull over her own happiness with the job they had done. At first, she'd barely recognized herself and she loved it. She looked like a doll, a perfect little porcelain princess. But did Kristoff like dolls?

Anna sputtered at the thought and finally turned away from her reflection. Of course Kristoff didn't like dolls. He was a boy, no, a man, and men didn't like dolls. But they liked women that looked like dolls, right? She groaned and resisted the urge to tug at her curled hair. Why did men have to be so difficult and complicated? 

* * *

 

Why did women have to be so complicated? Kristoff anxiously looked over himself in the reflection of his window since the room lacked a mirror. It was a spare bedroom (one of many, he surmised) so he wasn't entirely surprised to find it not completely furnished. There was a bed, a pretty big bed, and a bureau and an old dusty, empty bookcase. Well, it wasn't entirely empty. There was an old pair of brass bookends on the top shelf. He was considering using one of them to bludgeon himself to death. At least the staff had set a fire in the small hearth so it was warm. Then again, freezing to death could have been another viable option for getting out of the ball tonight.

What was he thinking promising Anna he'd attend the coronation gala? Obviously, he hadn't been thinking about the gala itself. He stared past his own worried visage in the window and saw her standing shyly outside of Sven's stall down in the stables, toeing a stray pile of straw with her cracked leather boots. She'd looked so hopeful and so nervous at the same time and Kristoff felt his heart melting when she lifted her eyes towards him and cocked a little grin his direction. It just made sense to agree to whatever request she was about to make, even if that request was to make a formal appearance at a function full of people he didn't know and who didn't know him. Too bad for him he didn't quite realize what he'd agreed to until she had rushed up, kissed him on his cheek, and then sprinted out of the stable. Sven flicked his ears towards him in surprise and Kristoff had stood rooted to the spot until the reindeer knocked his antlers into his head.

Groaning, he pulled his palm slowly down his face, willing it to wipe away the damning feeling running through him. Ask him to climb a mountain and he could do it. Ask him to peel away layers of ice over a freezing lake and he could do it. Ask him to run down a mountain into a magical blizzard and he could do it. So why was it so hard to just go to a ball? It was for Anna, wasn't it? He could do it for Anna.

Kristoff grimaced and smacked his forehead against the glass. The last guy Anna had spent a ball with was a prince. An evil prince, but a prince nonetheless. Hans had all the grace and elegance that came with having been raised in a castle. He'd been a jerk, but Kristoff was sure he knew how to dance and how to talk and how to dress. He pulled at his own outfit. It smelled like reindeer and sweat. A little voice in the back of his head tried to convince him that Anna liked that about him, but it wasn't just about Anna tonight. Elsa was going to be there, of course, and then there were all the lords and ladies coming in on the ships in the harbor and the carriages in the courtyard. Before he knew it, his stomach was a churning mess of carrots and butterflies. He couldn't embarrass her and her sister by showing up in either his mountain gear or his casual tunic, but there wasn't any time to get a proper outfit, whatever that entailed. He was just coming to terms with the fact that he was going to have to tell Anna he couldn't make it when someone cleared their throat behind him.

“Um, pardon me? Kristoff?” He swirled around from the window, upsetting his hat in the process, squeaking a bit when he saw said sister peering at him tentatively from the door. He was not expecting Elsa to just barge in. He wasn't prepared for that at all. The Queen hesitantly stepped inside. She looked friendly enough. There weren't any icicles or snowflakes falling. She was wearing a normal dress and smiling. Laughing nervously, Kristoff dipped into a clumsy bow. Elsa only waved the gesture off. “Oh, please. Please don't.”

“Uh, okay. Um, is there something...I can help you with?” He had no way of knowing what she wanted or even how to properly ask. There was certain decorum for speaking to a Queen, he was sure of it, but he just didn't know what it was. It didn't help that she was Anna's sister. Swallowing down an all-out panic attack he offered a careful smile. But Elsa wasn't looking at his face. With her index finger pushed against her lips, she ran her eyes over him, from the pointed, curled tips of his boots to the frayed, dirty fur around his tunic. She raised an eyebrow at his tousled hair and the ruddiness of his cheeks. Her observation unnerved him greatly. Kristoff shifted his weight, his mind conjuring up all the words he knew were coming. 'I hope you like the room, but its temporary' was one of them. 'I'm grateful you tried to rescue my sister, but you have your sled so it's over now' was another. But instead, Elsa just laughed.

“Um...” He murmured to himself as she abruptly threw open her arms and walked towards him with purpose.

“You know, you two are alike in more ways than one. I'm going to need to help you pick out your outfit too, aren't I?” She giggled, circling him like a shark. Kristoff staggered in his pirouette, frowning as Elsa began to pick at his shirt and belt.

“Hey, wait, what are you- Whoa!” He lightly kicked her hand away as she bent to poke at his boots, freezing in place when she fixed him with a gentle glare.

“You told Anna you'd come to the gala tonight, right?” It was more stated than questioned. Kristoff shrugged. He guessed it must have been obvious. His shoulders visibly drooped.

“Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. She asked me and I-”

“Why are you apologizing? It's a good thing. No, a great thing! She likes you, a lot,” She paused to laugh at his violent blush, “But I have a feeling you don't really know what you're doing. Or what you're wearing. Which is really the more important part.” Rolling her eyes, she gestured back towards the hall behind them. “Those people out there, they're not all bad, but if you look the part, you'll save yourself a lot of trouble.” Kristoff felt himself frowning. He imagined the hordes of eyes that would be upon him when he made his entrance tonight. Of course they wouldn't respect a mountain man, in his worn tunic and boots. And especially not beside their beloved princess.

“I don't really have anything else to wear, so what do I do?” He asked, feeling his helplessness begin to shift and transform into determination. Which once again began to disappear as he caught sight of the rather suggestive smirk on Elsa's face.

“Lucky for you, I have a plan.” He'd seen that smirk somewhere before, but not on Elsa. Kristoff backed away slightly as she advanced, a spark of blue appearing at her fingertips.

“Uh, listen, not that I don't need all the help I can get, but-”

“But nothing, Royal Ice Master. Now just relax and let me do all the work.” 

* * *

 

Anna was just about to climb out of her window when Elsa came to get her, the silver ice of her newly made crown shining just above her elegant coiffure. She'd stopped short of opening the lock on the sill, turning around slowly when she heard her sister's soft footfalls.

“Can I come in?” She asked, watching Anna carefully. Anna nodded and nonchalantly sashayed away from the window, a slight humiliated blush arising over her cheeks. Elsa looked breathtaking. She had traded her ice dress for a regal, cerulean gown flecked in silver embroidery and gems. The train was long enough that she had to sweep it inside Anna's room behind her before shutting the door. She also looked completely at ease. She was surprised to find herself feeling rather jealous.

“Did you make this yourself?” Anna asked, reaching for the fabric of the skirt. Elsa shook her head.

“No, it's always been here. It's beautiful, isn't it?” She spun once for Anna's benefit. Anna smiled and nodded, feeling her throat constrict with emotion.

“It is. It's you.” The short silence between them was enough for all of Anna's nerves to come back with a vengeance. Maybe she should excuse herself to go throw up. That was probably a better idea than jumping out the window. She glanced again at Elsa's appearance and then back at her own. Where she looked to be nothing more than a doll, Elsa looked like what she imagined queens in storybooks looked like, something ethereal from a fairy tale. She frowned as she once more examined herself in the mirror.

“Elsa-”

“My ladies, it's time to go.” Gerda knocked quickly before popping in, a flurry of excitement. Elsa turned towards Anna with a gleam in her eyes. Anna just pouted. Their roles certainly had been reversed. A week or so ago, she was the one ready to beat down the door for a chance to go dancing. Now she just wanted to run outside into the night and do something, anything else. Elsa, perceptive as always, grabbed her hand and smoothed the skin over her knuckles gently.

“Hey, just relax. You look amazing. Everyone is going to be absolutely stunned when they see you. And I mean _everyone._ ” Elsa gave her one last, big hug and a conspicuous wink and then swept out into the hall. Anna lingered for a moment or two, sparing one last glance back towards the mirror.

“It's not that.” She whispered, before mustering up all the vestiges of her courage and following after Elsa. 

 

The ball room was even more grandly decorated then for Elsa's first coronation. Anna couldn't help but gape at the garlanded entrance as they waited to be introduced to the awaiting crowd. They were a lively bunch. There was laughter and gaiety filtering out from between the open doors. There was light and music washing over them. Anna's excitement once again rose to duel with her utter apprehension. She danced back and forth on the tips of her slippered feet, eyes darting around the empty hall.

“Anna, stop fidgeting.” Elsa chided lightly. She grabbed Anna's nearest hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “Why are you so nervous?” But she smiled like she already knew the answer. Anna laughed, maybe a bit too loudly.

“Me? Nervous? Pfft, no! What is there to be nervous about? I mean, it's not like, you know, it's going to be, so whatever-”

“Anna. You're rambling.”

“What?”

“Are you ready, dears?” The trumpeter brushed past them quickly, his voice tinged with excitement, his trumpet gleaming gold in the lamp light. He turned to them with a wide grin and shook his instrument in front of him like a child with a toy. “Oh, such a glorious night! There's magic in the air, there is! Shall I announce you?” He looked so happy. Anna wanted to join in his joy, but her breath seemed to catch in her throat. She gave a sidelong glance at Elsa, once again unable to stop from comparing herself to her sister. She probably looked ridiculous beside her, a parody of princess-like poise. Kristoff would probably find it funny. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she envisioned him laughing at the sight of her.

“We're ready. Right?” Elsa nudged an elbow into her ribs.

“Yeah. Right. Ready as ever.” Anna muttered. The trumpeter jumped twice before composing himself and striding into the ball room with posture to put a ballerina to shame.

“Stop worrying about Kristoff and enjoy yourself, okay?” Elsa whispered as the clear ringing sound of the trumpet stilled the crowd. Anna's head snapped around so fast something cracked in her neck. But there wasn't any time to respond. She heard their names and then the deafening wave of applause and then Elsa was pulling her into the light from the ball room.

They were being hailed and greeted from all sides as the sea of faces parted. The applause was deafening as they made their way deeper into the room. There were old, plump men with snow white mustaches and beards. There were beautiful women with pink lips and cheeks, shadowed lids and brows. There was finery to put all finery to shame. Anna saw jewels she never knew existed, gold and silver on everyone's breasts. She smiled and fumbled to respond to all the well wishes. Elsa didn't seem as overwhelmed. Her replies were curt, but courteous. She moved fluidly around those that reached for her. Anna tried to mirror her, but found it nearly impossible.

Instead, she started paying closer attention to the faces crowding about then, trying to find one very familiar. There were plenty of men, but there weren't any Kristoffs. Frowning, Anna craned her neck to peer over and in between everyone. It was to no avail. Kristoff wasn't there. She felt her chest tighten into a hard little ball and her stomach began to twist and flip as they neared the dais. What was the point of going through all of this if he wasn't even going to show up?

“Anna, smile.” Elsa whispered to her as they reached their seats. Anna started.

“Sorry.” Fixing a suitable smile on her features, she turned with Elsa back towards their guests. The applause continued, drowning out the steady thrum of her heartbeat in her ears. She scanned the crowd once more, feeling stung and more than a little angry, when her observation confirmed her suspicions.

“Thank you, thank you all.” Elsa called out, signaling for their guests to quiet. They did so slowly. Even then, a few were still excitedly talking amongst themselves. “Princess Anna and I thank you from the bottom of our hearts for joining us here tonight. We're so very glad you could make it. Without further ado, let the ball begin!” She raised her arms and a shower of snowflakes spread out above them. The crowd didn't need to be told twice. The orchestra once again struck up and the middle of the room began to swirl into a dance floor. Anna barely saw any of it as she sat down (with a little difficulty, thanks to the damn corset). Elsa turned back towards her, her smile fading.

“What are you doing?” She asked, throwing her head towards the festivities before them. “Go out and find your Prince Charming.”

“He's not here.” Anna growled. “Wait until I see him again. I am going to give him a piece of my mind, just you-” A waiter walked by with a tray of tall-stemmed champagne glasses, each filled with sparkling gold liquid, and she grabbed one quickly before he was gone. Elsa shook her head amusedly when Anna downed nearly half in one gulp and then promptly began choking. “This stuff is awful! Who would drink this?”

“It's meant to be sipped, not downed.” Anna shot her a grumpy look and took another sip, the bubbles refreshing on her tongue. Elsa rolled her eyes, looking around the room expectantly. “Besides, you don't want to be slurring your speech when he shows up, do you?”

“He's not going to show up.” Her self-pity and the champagne commingled in her stomach as she watched the dancing and frivolity filling the grand hall. She couldn't decide what was worse: Worrying about whether her efforts to look her best were enough or coming to find out it didn't matter at all.

“You're going to give everyone the wrong impression if you just sit here drinking all night.” And there it was, the familiarity she had been seeking. Anna looked up quickly to find him standing, tall and fair, just before the dais. The voice might have been familiar, but Kristoff certainly wasn't. Anna stood as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a beautiful navy tunic and silver sash beneath a crisp white jacket His Royal Ice Master medal was proudly pinned over his heart. Someone had combed his hair. It looked neat and clean, a shining shade of blonde. He was sporting a brand new pair of black breeches and a pair of gleaming leather boots to match. Something in his brown eyes sparked when her mouth dropped open.

“What...happened to you?” She asked incredulously as he leaned into a formal bow.

“You don't approve?” He turned around quickly for her appraisal, wiggling his eyebrows as he tugged at one of the shining buttons on the coat. Anna couldn't help but giggle at his display. Her anxiety melted as he reached for her hand, his casual smile making her feel very warm. If anything, she felt somewhat awkward being all dressed up, instead of just in her usual gown. She looked at the brocade dress and then back at his clothes. They shimmered with an otherworldly light. “I, uh, don't really know what I'm doing, but I'd like to try.” He said quietly. Anna almost didn't hear him over the orchestra. She cast a sidelong glance at Elsa, who merely rolled her eyes innocently and picked the champagne glass from her hand.

“Go on you two. Have fun!” Anna was never very good at containing her smile. She beamed at Elsa before turning to Kristoff, already leaning towards the floor. She burst into laughter as she sped past him, tugging on his hand as they squirmed through the lords and ladies. Kristoff let out a small wail of surprise as Anna situated them in the very center, grabbing his hands and placing their arms in the right position as the crowd began to spin around and around. The women's' skirts flew out in colorful pinwheels around them, Anna's joining them. Kristoff bumbled for a bit, somehow avoiding her feet, before he seemed to get the hang of it. A little.

“You just kind of jump around, huh?” He called out to her. Anna nodded and laughed.

“I guess!” They danced for the rest of the song, apologizing to their fellow dancers when they moved the wrong direction, or went too slow, pulling apart only when the song ended and the crowd burst into applause. A less rollicking tune was next and Kristoff was about to pull Anna in for another round when she began tugging him in a different direction.

It took a few minutes and quite a bit of socializing before they reached their destination. Anna led him out to the stone railing of the balcony, turning to get a good look at him.

“Elsa did this, didn't she?” She asked with a quiet smile. She tugged at his lapels and his medal.

“Yeah,” He admitted sheepishly, “I was really nervous, I guess. Never thought about what I was going to wear.”

“Oh, that's all I could think about.” She confessed, pulling at the brocade fabric, touching the emerald necklace. “Kind of ridiculous, now that I think about it.”

“You don't look ridiculous.” He blushed when she covered her mouth and her laughter. “I, mean, that is, that you look amazing and, you know, you're a princess so you have a lot more people to impress, right?”

“I was really just worried about impressing one person.”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Kristoff repeated when she directed a meaningful glimpse his way. He wiggled his eyebrows at her humorously and she shook her head, lightly punching his solid arm.

“You can be so dense sometimes.”

“That may be true sometimes. I'd like to think I'm not that thick when it counts though...” He leaned in towards her slightly, eyes softening as he ran a hand through her spiraling tresses. She suddenly had to remind herself to breathe when he dipped his head further, pausing for the span of a heart beat before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. “Do you have something on your face?”

“Ugh, yes.” She faltered, pulled the obligatory handkerchief from her bodice, ignoring Kristoff's surprised, wide-eyed stare when she scrubbed at the foundation and blush covering her skin. “Sorry, I just-” Anna paused. The orchestra had switched gears yet again. The dance floor behind them was a whirling mass of bodies. Kristoff glanced over his shoulder in the direction of her gaze.

“You know, I was so worried about what everyone else would think of me tonight.” Kristoff confessed slowly, turning back and watching her with an unreadable expression. “Would you believe these are the first formal clothes I've ever worn?”

“Why wouldn't I believe that?” She teased lightly, slipping a finger just beneath the edge of his silver sash. It was the softest silk she'd ever felt. He shrugged with a silly smirk and grabbed the hand pressed against his torso.

“You're right, silly question.”

“Kristoff,” She cut in, suppressing a wide grin, “You didn't need to worry. You look handsome.”

“Um, thanks,” He chuckled, a bit embarrassed, “That was mostly thanks to your sister. Listen, I may be dense about some stuff, okay, like a lot of stuff,” Anna's eyes narrowed somewhat as he continued to ramble, “But I know that I'm...different and not very good at things like dancing, or eating, or talking, or even dressing myself, obviously-” He paused, a vulnerability in his eyes she noticed when things got serious. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward, pressing her slightly into the balcony railing just behind her hips.

“Kristoff...” She said airily, boldly arching her back just a touch, just enough to angle herself closer, eyes fixated on his eyes, trailing down to his lips.

“Tonight, for the first time in forever, I don't care what anyone thinks about me. Because of you.” He dipped his head and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, anticipating their second kiss when a sudden breeze from the fjord threw the mess of her hair in the way. “What did they do to your hair?” He asked breathlessly, pulling one of the curls out of his eyes.

“I wish I could tell you.” She giggled as she pulled the ginger cloud back over her shoulder. “I, uh, I was really nervous tonight too.” Anna divulged as she cast her eyes downward.

“Really? Why? You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” She said sincerely, clamping her teeth down on the soft inside of her cheek, “but I thought I wasn't going to be, or that, well, you wouldn't think I was because its a green dress, and I'm not like Elsa, or like a princess at all really-”

“Wait, what?” He interrupted, grasping her bare shoulders tightly, staring at her as if she had just grown horns. “Anna, this is me we're talking about. You think I would care about the color of your dress?”

“Well, maybe not the dress,” She lied, feeling a bit childish but also a bit relieved at the same time, “but I'm not-”

“You also thought that I would, for some strange reason, prefer your sister to you?” He addressed the second part of her admission somberly. His brow furrowed when she turned away from him, walking a few paces away to the other side of the balcony. There was a full moon tonight, shining on the waters of the fjord, and Anna sighed, shoulders drooping.

“She's prettier than me. Like way prettier. And she can make ice castles! I mean, I'm just Anna...” She trailed off, remembering a fateful meeting on the dock only a few weeks ago. She had been a different person then, almost like she had been living another life, which in a way she supposed she had. Warm arms slipped around her waist and Kristoff set his jaw down on the slope of her pale shoulder.

“And you think I'm dense.” He muttered into her ear. Anna felt herself grinning.

“You are dense.”

“So are you if you think you're _just_ Anna. Who do you think I charged headlong into a magical blizzard for?” She twisted in his grip, stomach pitching when he wouldn't let her pull away from him. His eyes were dark, half-lidded, like the paintings of the smitten men in the castle gallery. Anna swallowed, unsure if it was the champagne finally catching up to her or something else entirely.

“Does this mean we're meant for each other?”

“I don't know,” He answered honestly, face drawing closer, “but I think I'm going to love finding out.” This time, when the wind once again tried to throw her hair in the way, Kristoff curled a large hand around the side of her face, blocking their kiss from its meddling and her ginger ringlets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Post number two! Also something which could probably have been a bit better, but I'm working on something BIG, like 20+ pages already, and I work on these random little fluff bunnies in order to get focused on that rabid beast. Yes, its the cliche ball fic, but everyone loves them, right? :)


End file.
